Ruffles And Silk And All That Jazz
by KiteDancer
Summary: Just a small oneshot about what *should* have happened in the Big Bang. Amy/Eleven


**Here lies my overactive imagination. And a forewarning for ANGST overload and a small amount of T-rated action. :D Ta-daa!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of Doctor Who. As per usual.**

Ruffles and Silk and All That Jazz

"_You absolutely, definitely may kiss the bride."_

So there she stands, Amelia Pond, _his _wonderful Amelia Pond, a vision in white lace, ruffles and silk. Auburn hair is pinned and curled and arranged beautifully simple over one shoulder, eyes so alive and sparkling with glee, and the familiar wedding dress that he remembers only _too_ well from that night (oh, he remembers it well) looks as perfect on her as could ever imagine. She's still a little girl, still so young, yet every inch the flame-haired hero he knew she would be. New, old, not a bit blue, and most definitely borrowed, and he kisses her all the same.

Maybe he doesn't know why. But she is alive, and he is alive, and together they shine. Placing his lips to hers, he gently pulls her into the privacy of the TARDIS. Away from the astounded gazes of the congregation, outside time for just a few minutes, they can say goodbye properly. She knows only too well the consequences of her actions, and he knows only too well that he will ruin her life. Why should any of that stop them?

Her hands reach up to clasp around his neck as the doors shut softly behind them. Her eager, demanding mouth deepens the kiss almost immediately and her tongue slips in to explore the corners of a forbidden delight. He half-smiles, tangling one hand in her hair, her brilliant fiery curls. Oh, how he'll miss her hair. His hearts ache in anticipation of the goodbye that will inevitably follow. But as she makes a soft sound of impatience, he pushes away the gloomy foreboding of the future and fixes his thoughts on making the most of what they have in the present.

His spare hand moves to rest on the small of her back, bringing their bodies impossibly closer. His senses are awash with Amy – her touch, her sound, her smell. Mouths yield with carefree abandon and his tongue dances over her teeth with the lightest of caresses. Even so, his touch gains a moan, scarleted nails digging into his back. He winces slightly. There was no doubt about it – Amelia Pond was going to leave her mark.

She breaks the kiss with reluctance, drawing back slightly. His kind eyes wash over her face. Her cheeks are flushed rose pink. Her hair has come loose, pins scattered around the metal floor, and her red curls are twisting and tangling around her face. He has never seen anything quite so beautiful in all of his eleven lives.

"Gorgeous, brilliant, wonderful Amelia Pond" he whispers fiercely, pressing a spontaneous kiss to her forehead, before cupping her face in both hands. She flashes him a deadpan smile, eyebrows raised.

"Well."

She considers it for a moment, with a devilish grin on her face.

"I am, aren't I?"

He laughs jubilantly.

"You – are – truly – magnificent." He punctuates each word with a kiss.

"You're not too shabby yourself, you know" she retorts, eliciting another chuckle.

"That's just as well, isn't it?"

"Mmm."

And she slams her lips back to his. He knows he shouldn't be doing this – not really - indulging in guilty pleasures, stealing a heart that belongs to someone else. But just this once, he can't resist. If anything, call it his reward. For saving the world, he'll allow himself this one slip.

_Amy presses a kiss to his neck, threading her fingers through his floppy hair. Oh, she'll miss his hair. She'll miss everything. Travelling the stars, saving planets, going where humanity has never gone before. Most of all, she'll miss him. His smile, his laugh, his eccentricities. A bundle of gangly limbs and the kindest, wisest eyes she's ever seen. She looks up into his eyes, looks for so long and so deep and finds nothing but complete trust and love and the tiniest hint of a familiar smile, and she knows that her heart has been captured. _

_She's gone straight over the edge without even taking her feet off the ground. She didn't mean for it to happen. Then again, who ever does? She wonders if, when the funny, raggedy little man showed up in her back garden and offered to take her on board, he knew how much he was letting himself in for. She wonders if, had he known, would he even have come back at all? But then his eyes meet hers, and his gaze is so full of love and adoration that she knows of course he would. Still, there are times when she's alone, and it's dark, and she remembers who she leaves behind on Earth, and who is waiting for her to return. Those are the times she regrets. _

_Never regrets coming with the Doctor, or falling in love, or any of that. Just that she has someone back home who waits. She can't run forever. She has to grow up sometime. While Rory offers her his heart so completely and honestly, her heart belongs to someone who will never give it back. And of course it hurts. Hurts so much that sometimes she wishes she could just shut out the world and stay with the Doctor in the TARDIS and never ever go home. She loves him, he loves her, and everything else can go to hell. Being in love, and being loved, are things that she can't bear to live without. So she drowns her grief with kisses, and pulls herself into the present. They have so little time left before she must take another's heart; the minutes that they can snatch are not to be wasted with wallowing in misery. They're together – she is happy._

He's not blind. He notices. Sees the pain in her embraces, feels the sorrow on her skin. And he closes his eyes. They both know that when their time here is up she'll go back to the waiting Rory, he'll stay alone in his desperately empty TARDIS. Their foolishness now will become a time to be forgotten with heavy hearts. But in return for a moment of pure togetherness, tinged with longing and sorrow as it may be, a moment where there are no rules, where there are no boundaries, then who are they to complain?

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, please leave a review – heck, even if you didn't, tell me about it. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
